


雨、戒指和你我

by XCZA



Category: kpl
Genre: M/M, 帅梦已分手背景
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25952284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XCZA/pseuds/XCZA
Summary: 19年秋季赛ag夺冠这份回忆我会永远珍藏（但是帅梦的确是假的。）
Relationships: 老帅/梦泪





	雨、戒指和你我

金色的雨下起来的时候他们都坐着，不过是一个在台上，一个在台下。  
台上其他四个人怒吼着摘下耳机摔在桌子上，起身跑向属于他们的银龙杯，就连平时最古井无波的徐怡然也都跑起来了，年纪小些的更不用说了，如徐必成已经摸上了奖杯。而张宇辰还愣坐在原地，任凭金色雨落了他一身，直到唐田回来拉他才慢慢地站起来。  
曾经很长很长的，长得好像永远走不到头的一条路，今天才发现，原来只需要几步。只是以前的他们不得不转身，走向与之相反的方向。  
四个人高举着银龙杯乱叫我们是冠军我们是冠军，全场也铺天盖地地欢呼着尖叫着，漫天的雨和疯狂的喝彩混杂起来，全部向张宇辰砸来。  
从中单霸主到替补，再到今天，过往历程不再赘叙，不过是身边人来人往。  
肖闽辉也上台来了。看着他，张宇辰想起以前的一张照片，是他们还在一起的时候，肖闽辉抱着银龙杯，笑容幅度很大，显得有些滑稽。  
如今银龙杯真的是他们的了，肖闽辉却只是一手托着，冲镜头微笑。  
成长二字，含血带泪。  
首发五人得到了定做的冠军戒指。在决赛之前，所有上场选手的戒指会提前做好。其实张宇辰和梦泪的早就做出来过，只是战败方的戒指都被当即销毁，从没到过他们手上罢了。  
肖闽辉也有过，自然是还未见天日就被销毁了。他新奇地端详着队友的戒指，旁边几个孩子就凑热闹地把戒指全部塞给了肖闽辉，让他一只手戴满。  
“梦老师你这样看起来像灭霸。”阳轩评价，引得大家笑作一团，起哄让肖闽辉打个响指。  
张宇辰也没说什么，任凭他们玩去了。  
只是以前，肖闽辉问他，这些都是提前做好的吧，我们的冠军戒指是什么样的？张宇辰回答说，别想了，都没了。  
肖闽辉果然没能拥有他的那一枚戒指。  
张宇辰看得出肖闽辉眼睛里的羡慕，他向来是把情绪写在脸上的人。曾经都是与冠军擦肩而过的可怜人，如今只余肖闽辉一人在原地彷徨。  
如果是在以前，张宇辰一定会把自己的戒指郑重地塞到肖闽辉的手心，告诉他，以后一起加油。  
只是今时不同往日，张宇辰甚至没有向前靠近他一步。  
肖闽辉在一个一个地还戒指，正低着头看着戒指上的名字。他瘦削得过分，还有些驼背。  
仿佛一切都没有变，但是，其实已经没有什么还与过往相同了。  
时光啊，奔跑着，任谁也追赶不及。


End file.
